1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetary gear device for a reduction gearing, and more particularly to a planetary gear device having an oil supplying or filling structure for suitably feeding or supplying or filling lubricating oil to lubricate the gears and the pinions of the planetary gear device, and for decreasing frictions and vibrations and noises that may be generated between the gears and the pinions, and thus for increasing the working life of the gears and the pinions of the planetary gear device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical planetary gear devices have been developed and provided for coupling to a spindle or an output shaft of a motor, and for acting as a reduction gearing, in order to generate or to provide a reduced output rotational speed. Normally, the typical planetary gear devices comprise a number of planet wheel members rotatably attached to a planet carrier, and engaged with a sun wheel member, and engaged with an internal gear formed or provided within an outer housing, and arranged to allow the planet wheel members to be rotated or driven by the sun wheel member, in order to provide the reduced output rotational speed.
For example, the applicant has developed and filed one of the planetary gear devices, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,168 to Chang, which also comprises a sun wheel member coupled to a motor, and engaged with a number of planet wheel members that are rotatably attached to a planet carrier, and that are engaged with an internal gear formed or provided within an outer housing, so as to reduce speed of the spindle or output shaft of the motor.
Normally, the sun wheel member and the planet wheel members are rotated fast or in a great speed relative to the planet carrier and the outer housing, such that lubrication grease or oil should be suitably filled or feeding into the outer housing and the planet carrier, to allow the sun wheel member and the planet wheel members to be suitably lubricated.
However, the planet wheel members are directly and rotatably attached onto the planet carrier with shafts, and have no bearing devices engaged or provided between the planet wheel members and the shafts, such that an increased friction may be generated between the planet wheel members and the shafts, and such that an increased noise and vibration may be generated between the planet wheel members and the shafts after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional planetary gear devices.